


【Stucky】Taken 《名草有主》

by Jawnlock123



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 現代AU, 非超級英雄世界
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: 在終於開始學會並拒絕掉大約是第六個愛慕者之後，隊長的左手無名指上出現了結婚戒指。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 關於美國國民警衛隊（United States National Guard）的詳細可參考[維基百科](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%BE%8E%E5%9C%8B%E5%9C%8B%E6%B0%91%E8%AD%A6%E8%A1%9B%E9%9A%8A)。這篇的史帝夫原是正規陸軍，但在參與過海外的幾場戰爭後決定自己比較想回美國本土保衛國人，雖然戰功彪炳，仍然請調回國進入國民兵（原本是民兵組成的，正規軍請調進來一般認為有降轉意味）。  
>   
> 掰惹為嚕主對整套機制都不是很清楚所以寫得很模糊，我覺得應該有很多bug.....如有甚麼奇怪的地方也請大家輕拍(doge臉

史帝夫羅傑斯，紐約州陸軍國民警衛隊第107野戰砲兵團咆哮突擊隊隊長，從一進國民兵以來就受到熱切的注意。不只因為他帶著好幾枚勳章卻還從正規陸軍請調進來、體格與相貌都是令人口水直流的等級，更重要的是本人竟然一點也不高傲自大而是溫厚善良，一時間，整個軍營裡所有自認還有機會的單身男女們全都摩拳擦掌起來－－而且在發現隊長面對追求時的反應竟然是害羞得倉皇逃逸後追得更兇猛了。  
  
然後，在終於開始學會並拒絕掉大約是第六個愛慕者之後，隊長的左手無名指上出現了結婚戒指。  
  
這太震撼了，有人覺得這擺明是為了擺脫追求者所使出的詭計，但使出婚戒這招徹底斷了自己生路簡直太不可思議，而且那可是史帝夫羅傑斯啊！誰也想像不出他會撒這麼離譜的謊來。於是開始有人明目張膽地問老婆詳細，隊長只是淡然笑笑：「我要是說出來只得殺了你們保密。」  
  
總之，大家半信半疑，但觀察起來，好像真有那麼一個人存在。  
  
偶爾他們會在一天操練結束後看到隊長在跟誰講電話，或發訊息，臉上帶著溫柔到不行的微笑。大夥兒問：你老婆？他會笑笑讓大家回去做事，然後那晚隊長的心情會特別美好－－雖然說他平常也不是脾氣太糟太嚴肅的人，但『跟老婆講過電話以後』的模樣確實不同。只是，這種時刻其實並不常見，也是在他自稱結婚了以後才有人注意到這個現象。漸漸的，大家相信他大概是有個間諜老婆之類的：不能談論，極少通話，難以見上面。這種條件在這種年頭還能甜甜蜜蜜的結成婚絕對是真愛。  
  
然後，有人在隊長跟老婆通話的時候，隱隱約約聽到了她的名字好像叫做『芭比』。  
  
總之，調情示愛少了，大夥兒對隊長好像多了點同情跟崇拜。現在他們也明白了平常放假也待在營區、看起來在營區以外就沒朋友沒愛人的隊長，卻非常偶爾、一年大概就兩三次、會突然請個三四天假的原因在哪。那是為了要配合間諜老婆『芭比』捉摸不定的行程啊～他們開始為自己之前竟然沒注意到隊長有一個那麼深愛的老婆感到遲鈍極了。  
  
然後，有一天，羅傑斯隊長突然請了一週假，長官說是『家裡有急事』。  
  
然後那一週延長成半個月，最後羅傑斯隊長總共請了一個月假，回來的時候整個人瘦了一大圈。

沒人敢問起他左手上消失的戒指怎麼回事。

有半年羅傑斯隊長很消沈，放假時間也不像以前一樣待在營區了，總是會消失去不知道什麼地方。大夥兒猜他是去散散心了吧。但總之，他似乎漸漸又恢復元氣起來。眼見隊長漸漸『走出芭比的陰影』，當年狠下心掐死愛苗的愛慕者們又開始蠢蠢欲動。  
  
然後，就在羅傑斯隊長從長假歸來後的第八個月，隊裡突然轉來了個新人，詹姆斯巴恩斯。他跟隊長看似很熟稔，似乎是從什麼特種單位因傷退轉過來的，左手有點不靈便，但個性非常熱情，跟誰都能打成一片，有不少人迷上他，男的女的都有，這些人看巴恩斯幾乎所有的約會都不拒絕，不少人覺得他是個花花公子可能睡過整個營區。  
  
有人問他跟隊長怎麼認識的，他說他們在孤兒院一起長大，一起從軍，後來兩人的強項不同各自選了不同單位，直到他在原單位裡受了傷無法再繼續值勤。他還不想退役，就轉來了好友的單位。  
  
有人壯起膽子問起他跟隊長的老婆芭比熟不熟。  
  
巴恩斯波瀾不驚地問清楚原委後爆笑出聲，幾乎停不下來，沒人知道他怎麼搞的。直到他緩過氣來才擦擦眼淚說：「我認識芭比沒錯，我只是不知道原來他們偷偷結婚了！」  
  
大夥兒大喜過望，想知道後來隊長跟芭比怎麼了，巴恩斯學起羅傑斯，神祕兮兮的給了同樣一句：「我要是說出來只得殺了你們保密。」  
  
「你不能這樣吊我們胃口！好歹讓我們知道自己還有沒有機會吧。」  
  
「他跟芭比的確是還有點事情要處理，」巴恩斯眼睛閃亮亮的，「但我可以保證你們沒機會了。」  
  
「好吧，」失望過後，他們想起自己其實還有一線生機，「沒關係，好歹還有你可以指望。」  
  
「噢，」巴恩斯一手摀在胸口，臉上是閃到讓人瞎眼的笑。「不好意思，我想我也有男朋友了。」  
  
XXX  
  
人一旦有了既定的想法，再多反向證據都會被自動合理化。  
  
從那天起 ，巴恩斯就很少接受聚會邀約了，大夥兒把這當作正式公開非單身以後的收斂。至於他跟羅傑斯隊長好像越來越形影不離這件事？青梅竹馬嘛，沒人想太多。  
  
他們堅信兩人一起休假都是結伴回到老家，一個跑去想辦法跟不知道是離婚還是分居中的老婆重修舊好，一個跑去跟男朋友甜蜜約會，而且顯然都進展不錯，回營時兩人都是一臉心滿意足。  
  
XXX  
  
同性婚姻合法化的消息出來時，大夥兒在飯廳向巴恩斯祝賀。那時他正像往常一樣跟隊長坐在一起吃飯，大夥兒起鬨說這下他可以跟男朋友求婚了。羅傑斯在他身邊眉頭揚得老高，巴恩斯抿抿嘴，看著羅傑斯沒心沒肺的笑了。「可不是嗎？早該辦一辦了。」羅傑斯咬唇低頭吃飯，耳尖奇怪的紅透了。  
  
沒過多久，羅傑斯和巴恩斯就一同排了兩週長假，出營區時大夥兒遇到便裝的兩人，巴恩斯開開心心的說要去跟男朋友求婚了，羅傑斯笑著說看樣子我該準備一下要帶老婆去哪補度個蜜月，被巴恩斯搧了下後腦杓。  
  
「隊長，所以你跟芭比和好了？」  
  
羅傑斯看著巴恩斯，揉揉他的頭髮，笑了。「是啊。」然後他跟大家說再見。巴恩斯的臉比羅傑斯還紅。  
  
就在這兩人休假一個多禮拜後，突然傳來美國國民兵在歐洲徒手制服武裝恐怖份子的頭條。

  


  
  
長官告知他們，那兩人是羅傑斯和巴恩斯，羅傑斯還受了重傷住進加護病房，所幸沒有生命危險。雖然無法理解據說一個要去求婚一個要去補度蜜月的兩個人怎麼會一起在法國搞事，小隊還是派了人衝去法國的醫院探望他們。  
  
他們以為能在加護病房門外與巴恩斯會合詢問狀況，卻沒想到會看到巴恩斯坐在裡頭。那是家屬才能進去的地方。  
  
然後他們發現巴恩斯握住隊長的左手上，正戴著那枚消失已久的戒指。  
  
這簡直比戒指第一次出現在隊長手上時還震撼100倍。  
  
「你...你竟然是那個『芭比』嗎？！」  
  
加護病房門外，隊友們一臉ＷＴＦ的圍著巴恩斯，聽他誠懇的給大家解釋：「隊長私下都叫我巴基(Bucky=小鹿)啊其實。是你們聽錯了不能怪我。」  
  
「小鹿！誰會取這種綽號！這甚至都不是個名字！」  
  
「我從很小就抗議過了你們家隊長的品味了，但你們隊長固執起來是什麼德行你們也很清楚，我也是受害者好嗎。」巴恩斯滿臉無辜。  
  
他不打算提到史帝夫會戴婚戒裝死會其實是他暗藏了邪惡心思慫恿的，也不會去提史帝夫在他出任務受重傷昏迷不醒時卻把那枚婚戒往他脖子掛上，還在他終於醒來後說那是幸運符強迫他不許拿下，更不會讓隊友們知道他們之前無意間透露出來、羅傑斯隊長對『芭比老婆』的情意給了他多少勇氣去捅破那層窗紙。  
  
總之，一個禮拜前，他們正式登記結婚，彼此真正都名草有主了，這才是最重要的事。

<FIN>

**Author's Note:**

> 註：圖片中的『休假美軍徒手制服歹徒』頭條是真的發生過，但此故事調整過『休假美軍』的身分，原本只有一個是國民兵。


End file.
